


Call Me 'James'

by a1_kitkat



Series: Fictober 2020 [30]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Butt Plugs, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Masks, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Jim sneaks out of his own Halloween party and crosses paths with a mystery man dressed as a sexy cat, leading to a night neither will ever forgetPROMPT USED - HALLOWEEN COSTUME
Relationships: Alex Manes/Jim Valenti
Series: Fictober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947391
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18
Collections: Alex Manes & Jim Valenti





	Call Me 'James'

The Valenti’s were rather infamous for their Halloween parties each year… Their position as part of the local law enforcement usually meant no one would call in a complaint if things got too loud or rowdy. 

As kids, Alex and Kyle had loved it. They’d go trick or treating with Alex’s older brothers then return to Kyle’s house to trade candy and have a sleepover while often sneaking out to watch the party unfold around them.

Now they were older, not any wiser, and no longer friends so when Kyle was helping his father put the decorations in the yard, he was surprised when Jim asked him if Alex was coming to the party. Jim knew about the rift between them but it was their final year at school, not too late to bury the hatchet. Kyle merely shrugged and went looking for another box of decorations.

By the time the party kicked off, Jim was already over Halloween. He wasn’t in the party mood this year and spent most of the evening ducking or dodging people he didn’t want to talk to. They’d ruled the back half of the house as off limits to guests so Jim sneaked through the crowd and took refuge in his bedroom.

He collapsed on the bed and took a few breaths to ease his heightened emotions. Halloween tended to mess with his head; seeing so many men and women in very provocative costumes. Looking back, he shouldn’t have been watching porn right before the party!

But he was alone now… he needed to relieve himself of the situation in his pants. Jim found the movie he’d been watching earlier and placed it in the player, waited for the familiar image to fill the screen and he began touching himself through the material of his pants.

He thought of the women at the party, dressed in slutty outfits that showed off their cleavage and their long legs. He thought of the men dressed similarly, some with masks obscuring their faces. They were young and fit, too young for him to be thinking about like this. He was a sick fucker.

Jim looked at the screen, watching as an older gentleman was feeling up a much younger man. He pictured himself doing just that as his cock hardened. He was a bad, bad man.

The door opened, a stranger slipped into the room and pushed the door closed. Jim froze, his hand still on his crotch, as he stared at the visitor. His first instinct was to yell but they hadn’t seen him yet… he observed the tight-fitting leather pants, black combat boots, naked back with a hint of suspenders and what appeared to be a headband with ears on them, adorning what was clearly a black wig.

The young man turned around and looked at Jim. His face was obscured by a black mask and the dimly lit room. There was no doubt in Jim’s mind that this man could see what he was doing, what he was watching. In the blink of an eye, he saw his career disappearing but the younger man simply reached behind him and locked the door.

Something in the air changed with the click of the lock. Jim’s heart was racing as the sexily dressed man crossed the room, moving towards him but his eyes were on the television; at the young man on his knees, sucking off the older one.

“Is that your secret, Sheriff?” The man asked him.

Jim swallowed, almost afraid to answer. He couldn’t place the voice, deeper than he expected and extremely sexy.

“You… shouldn’t be in here…” Jim stammered.

“I can leave if you want me to,” he replied with a casual shrug. “Or I can do that to you.”

The younger man nodded at the TV and Jim swallowed back an answer. His dick was hard and a part of him _wanted_ just that but it was wrong and inappropriate.

“What are you supposed to be dressed as?” Jim asked him, confused by his own question.

“Does it matter?”

“What’s your costume?”

“I’m a cat, see the ears? And my tail?” He turned and Jim saw a long black tail that he hadn’t noticed before. “Or maybe I’m a cat burglar… Here to steal sexual pleasure.”

The way he said those words caused Jim to bite his lip. He knew he should tell this cat to leave but he was intrigued.

“Don’t you have other things to be doing?” Jim asked. “It’s Halloween; run amok and do what most teenage delinquents do tonight.”

“This _is_ me running amok,” the cat replied with a curl of his lip. “Sneaking about the Sheriff’s home, catching him red-handed… so to speak… I’m where I shouldn’t be and you’re doing something _you_ shouldn’t be, not while you have guests in the house.”

Everything this sexy cat was saying was true and Jim knew the right thing to do was tell him to leave but his own hand was still over his cock which was stirring at the sight before him. He watched the sway of hips as the younger man moved towards him and slowly sank to his knees.

He stared in fascination as the man’s tongue slipped over his own lips while his hands grasped Jim’s legs, parting them. He lifted his hips just enough and lowered his pants, freeing his hardness.

Jim knew he shouldn’t be doing this. His eyes darted to the television, at the way the man on the screen was thrusting into the younger one’s mouth. It was all he wanted to do, just feel those lips on his dick even for just a second.

He swallowed as he reached to touch the sexy cat’s face but the younger man shook his head. He took Jim’s hand in his and kissed his palm but kept a hold of him as he leaned closer and ran his tongue along Jim’s length.

Jim immediately threw his other hand over his mouth. The party noises were muffled, noisy if one was in the middle of the hustle and bustle but Jim didn’t want to risk someone hearing him. He moaned into his hand as the warm, moist mouth closed over the head of his cock. Felt the younger man’s tongue teasing his slit, spreading his pre-cum and Jim could feel his eyes rolling back into his head.

He wanted to touch him in some way but all he could do was squeeze his hand and moan appropriately while the sexy cat's mouth brought him closer and closer to the edge. Each time he thought he was going to tip; he was given a reprieve until he was panting and pleading.

The younger man’s mouth left his cock and he whimpered. Of course this was his game, get Jim all worked up then, god forbid, bribe him for more?

“Not yet,” the sexy cat hissed sexily in his ear. “I need you to look at the tv.”

Jim turned and looked at the screen. The younger man was bent over the bed, being fucked rather aggressively by the older of the two. He held back a low moan, hope pooling inside him.

“I want you to take me like that,” he whispered and Jim groaned.

“Are… Are you _sure_?” Jim asked. “You’re not… Not filming this to… blackmail me with or something…”

The cat laughed and ran his tongue down Jim’s cheek.

“This is all for _me_ , Sheriff,” he whispered. “The knowledge that I got fucked by Big-Homophobic-Jock Kyle Valenti’s father is about the sexiest, naughtiest thing to do on Halloween of all nights.”

“You came here thinking you could… seduce me?” Jim asked.

“Oh, no! I just wanted _someone_ to fuck me tonight. Getting fucked in the ass in Kyle Valenti’s _home_ was all I was hoping for… Getting fucked by you is… more than I could ever dream of, _Sheriff_.”

Jim reached up, slid his hand behind the younger man’s neck and turned towards him.

“Call me James,” he whispered as he leaned in and kissed him deeply.

They both climbed to their feet, Jim’s hands reaching for the suspenders. He slipped them free of the leather pants then stroked his fingers over the younger man’s naked chest. 

“James,” The sly cat breathed. “Fuck me, James.”

He hastily shoved the leather pants down then spun the sexy cat around, pushed him face first onto the bed and ran his hand down the younger man’s back to caress the curve of his behind. Jim parted his cheeks, made to slip his finger inside but found... a plug.

“You really did come prepared,” Jim teased as he moved the plug, making the younger man moan.

“There’s lube in my boot,” he replied.

Jim laughed but he had lube of his own. He slowly removed the plug, unable to believe this was actually happening while the sexy cat moaned and bucked his hips. Jim placed the plug upon the bed then sought his own lube, applied a generous amount to his weeping cock then he was slowly edging his way inside the young man.

“James!” The cat hissed. “ _Ohhhhh_ , James!”

It was one of the sexiest things he’d ever heard. The way the younger man moaned his name… he grasped the man’s hips and began to pound into him, slamming into him and making them both cry out. He pulled the younger man closer, hips rocking, cock claiming him and really making the young man cry.

Jim watched as his fingers grasped the duvet, his body moving to match Jim’s movements.

“Fuck me, James, fuck me _hard_!” He hissed.

It was wrong, so wrong but so hot and sexy. On the television, he saw the two men kissing and fucking, something he never thought he’d get to experience for himself especially not in his own bedroom. If someone walked in, someone caught him, his life would be over but he’d always have the memory… the knowledge he’d fucked someone half his age and they’d loved it. He was certain from the sounds the sexy cat was making that he was _thoroughly_ enjoying himself.

“Oh, fuck!” He sobbed. “Fuck, James!”

Jim leaned over, pressed a kiss to the man’s shoulder blade then his neck before whispering in his ear.

“I’m gonna cum,” he whispered.

“Yes! James, come in my ass!”

He gave a few final thrusts, buried himself deep inside his ass and surrendered to his orgasm. His seed spilling forth and filling the younger man whose body practically convulsed as Jim’s orgasm ripped through both of them. He held the sexy cat in his arms, riding out his high.

When he finally pulled free, Jim reached for the plug and slowly slipped it back into his full ass. The younger man moaned but Jim rolled him over, onto his back then darted between his legs. He took the hard shaft into his mouth and sucked him down, feasting on the hardness that was already dripping with cum.

Jim groaned around the salty taste, practically drooling from how good it felt to have another man’s cock in his mouth. He watched the way the young, fit body moved beneath his touch. 

His orgasm came without warning but Jim swallowed every drop, watching as the sexy cat grasped at the sheets, licking his lips and bucking his hips until his breathing returned to normal.

Jim slowly climbed up the bed, his body covering the younger man’s. He reached up to touch his face, his thumb brushed across the soft, sensual lips. Jim leaned closer and captured his lips in a deep, lingering kiss. His fingers curled into the wing but he didn’t try to remove it or the mask.

“I can still feel you inside me, Sheriff,” the young man whispered.

“I can still taste you in my mouth,” Jim replied.

He wanted to yank the mask from his face, to learn the identity of this beautiful man beneath him but he simply kissed him once more before he rolled onto the bed beside him then got to his feet. He searched for some wipes and cleaned himself off then turned the television off too.

“I, uh, should probably go…”

Jim nodded in agreement but couldn’t say the words he wanted to… That he wanted to know who he was, to know if he’d ever see him again. He watched as he slowly got dressed then stood before Jim in his sexy costume. Was it his imagination or did he look even hotter now that Jim had fucked him? Knowing he was wearing a butt plug, that Jim’s cum was still inside him.

The sexy cat moved towards the door, reached out to unlock it but turned and faced Jim.

“I’ll always remember this, _James_ ,” he whispered before slipping out the door.

Jim stood in the middle of the room, in a slight state of shock. Had that really just happened? Had he just fucked a nameless, faceless, teenager during a party at his own house? He was the town sheriff; he had a wife and a son and reputation… Now he was also a lying, cheating, cradle robbing, potentially statutory rapist.

Fuck.

He pulled himself together, adjusted his clothes and finally re-joined the party. Michelle was laughing with her friends; Kyle was off teasing his. Jim headed for the nearest candy dish and began to eat some chocolate but for the rest of the night, his gaze kept shifting around the room in hopes of catching a glimpse of a familiar, sexy cat.

But Jim didn’t see him again. 

*****

A few days before Thanksgiving, Jim was sitting in his office at the station, door shut, blinds drawn, searching the local database of current high school students in a bid to learn the identity of his mystery cat burglar. He knew he shouldn’t be focused on such a matter but deep down, he feared his actions on Halloween would come back to haunt him.

The room had been dark and the boy’s eyes had been obscured. His voice had been put on to throw Jim off and he’d been wearing a wig so he couldn’t even begin to imagine what the younger man _actually_ looked like. Though images of his chest, his hands, his cock were forever ingrained in Jim’s mind. 

Several times during the past month, he’d been visited by dreams of the young man and Jim would awake with a raging boner. He’d sneak into the bathroom to relieve himself of the burden while remembering the way the younger man had taken his cock, how he’d tasted in his mouth...

A knock at the office door made him clear the screen as he instructed his visitor to ‘enter’. The door slowly opened and Alex Manes stepped into his office.

“Alex?” Jim frowned in surprise.

“Hey, Sheriff,” Alex replied almost shyly.

“Come in, sit down, son,” Jim indicated for him to take a seat opposite.

Alex pulled the door closed and moved into the room, sank down into the offered chair. Jim observed the way Alex nervously fidgeted with the backpack he hugged in his lap.

“Is everything okay?” Jim asked, noticing the hints of a bruise underneath his left eye.

“I, uh,” Alex wouldn’t meet his eye. “Was… Wondering if I could… Lodge a… uh… complaint?”

“Against your father?”

“What?” Alex looked up, fear in his eyes. “No! Uh… not that… I…”

“Alex, you can relax son… Anything you say in here can stay just between us. He won’t find out anything you say to me.”

“You, uh, know about me, right?” Alex asked him.

“Know about you?” Jim repeated.

“That I… I’m…” he paused, collected himself and started over. “I, uh, I want to lodge a complaint about something that happened on Halloween.”

Jim immediately shifted in his chair, remembering his own experience on Halloween and the mystery cat he’d had his way with.

“I, uh, there was this guy and he…” Alex trailed off.

“Alex, did someone hurt you?” Jim immediately feared the worst.

“No!” Alex’s gaze darted up to meet Jim’s worried eyes. “I… He didn’t hurt me… He just… fucked me in a way I’d never been fucked before.”

“Alex-”

“And I want him to fuck me again.”

“I can’t use Police resources to locate a booty call for you.”

“That’s not what I’m asking you to do, _James_.”

Jim’s heart dropped into his stomach as his eyes locked with Alex’s. The air became thick between them as Jim realized exactly what Alex was hinting at.

“I…” Jim trailed off. “Oh, fuck! Fuck…”

He could feel a panic building inside him and he pushed his chair back, got to his feet and began to pace around the tiny office while adjusting his tie, loosening it while attempting to not hyperventilate.

“It was… you?” Jim gasped. “You were the sexy cat?”

“You thought I was sexy?” Alex chuckled.

“I’ve thought about it every day since Halloween… What we did… I’d never felt _so_ alive! The way you captured my attention and my body and… Fuck, the way you said my name… the taste of you on my lips…”

Alex climbed to his feet, walked right up to Jim and grabbed his hand. This made Jim stop pacing and he turned to look at Alex.

“Tell me it wasn’t a one-time-thing, James,” Alex whispered. “That you still _want_ me.”

He knew actions were louder than words so Jim leaned forward and kissed Alex who wrapped his arms around him, was swept off his feet as the embrace intensified. Mouths crushing together, tongues battling for dominance.

“I want you, Alex,” Jim hissed. “I want you now, want you over my desk, want you against the wall. I want to fuck you until you come so hard that you forget how to speak, can’t even walk,”

“Take me, James, take me now,” Alex whispered.

They moved together towards the closed office door and Jim made sure to slide the lock into place, making sure they wouldn’t be interrupted.


End file.
